The present invention relates to a mechanism with which lubricating oil is supplied under pressure to the wet type band brake apparatus, especially to the contact surface of the brake drum and lining.
In the conventional wet type band brake apparatus, approximately a half of this apparatus is immersed in the lubricating oil, however, with the growth of braking force, abnormally high amount of contact heat is accumulated between the brake drum and lining and this heat causes a abnormally intensive wear of the lining, showing a disadvantage inherent to this type of brake apparatus.
To cope with this disadvantage, a rectifying device has been offered in which the frictional heat is subjected to cooling by means of supplying under pressure the lubricating oil between the brake drum and lining through the discontinuous part at the opening located at the extreme end of the brake band equipped with lining on its inner periphery, however, in this device, supply of the lubricating oil is concentrated in a single location only and accordingly, the cooling effect can not sufficiently be achieved because of inadequate supply of the lubricating oil between the brake drum and lining, showing another disadvantage accompanying this device.